With the development of touch display technology, especially the advent of wearable devices such as smart watches, smart bracelets and the like, a better user experience can be attractive for the user. Existing touch display devices typically will not provide feedback to the user's finger when a user performs a touch operation using his or her finger. Thus, during the touch operation, the user feels that his or her finger is sliding on a smooth surface, without being provided with a realistic tactile sensation.